Known vehicle instrument panels are disclosed for example in following documents such as Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 10-250414, JP-A No. 8-268041, JP-A No. 7-52683, JP-A No. 8-80762, JP-A No. 2002-87114, and JP-A No. 2004-299480. In an example described in JP-A No. 10-250414, a first panel member and a second panel member are disposed at the back side of an instrument panel member. The first panel member and the second panel member configure a nozzle section that is in communication with a defroster outlet formed in the instrument panel member. The first panel member, in combination with the instrument panel member, configures a duct that is in communication with an outlet member provided to the instrument panel member.